Kunai Game Song
by Kazekage Style
Summary: Sasuke attempts the Kunai game but Kakashi doesn't allow it rated T just to be safe


**Kunai game song**

Naruto placed his left hand on the grass of the training field. He takes out a kunai and begins the game

"Oh I have all my fingers. The kunai goes chop,chop,chop. And if I hit the spaces in between my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers the blood will soon come out. But all the same I play this game cause thats what it's all about. Oh chop,chop,chop,chop,chop,chop. I'm picking up the speed and if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."

Nauto stopped and he had completed the Kunai game without hitting his hang once. Sasuke and Sakura just stare at him weirdly "What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked he didn't really care it looked completely stupid

"Well teme I just succesfully did the kunai game" Naruto said proudly

"The kunai game? Naruto your making that up" Sakura said

"No it's true i'll show you on my Ephone 5 videos of people doing the Kunai game on ninja tube" Naruto took out his Ephone and showed them 3 videos of the Kunai game "See people all over the world do this"

"It's still the most idiotic thing ever" Sasuke said "that's probably why your doing it dobe" Naruto glared at him but it quickly turned into a grin

"HA! your just jealous because I can succesfully complete the kunai game without a single cut on me. For if you did the kunai game you would lose all your blood" Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare

_ME not able to do something better than HIM impossible_ "I guess i'll have to prove you wrong by taking this idiotic challenge" Naruo handed over his kunai over to Sasuke and so Sasuke began "Oh I have all my fingers. The kunai goes chop,chop,ch- OW!" Sasuke got himself with the kunai

Sakura gasped "SASUKE!" she put her hands over her mouth and looked at him worryingly

"HA! HAHAHAHA! I knew you wouldn't be able to do it HAHAHA!" then he got hit over the head by Sakura "OW!" Naruto started rubbing his head

"Shut up dobe that was just bad luck thats all i'll just try again" Sasuke did it 6 more times and hit his fingers 6 more times. When Sasuke was about to do his 7th attempt Kakashi appeared

"Sorry i'm late everyone I was just-" He stopped himself when he saw Sasuke do the kunai game then when Sasuke hit his fingers Kakashi's eyes (Or eye for the one you can see) went wide "SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he then rano over to Sasuke and took the kunai from his hands "Why were you stabbing your hand Sasuke?"

"I wasn't stabbing my hand I was trying to not stab it" This gave Kakashi a confused look

"You see Kakashi-sensei Sasuke and Sakura saw me do the Kunai game which is this thing where you sing this song and try not to hit your fingers with a Kunai well I did it without hitting my fingers at all and I told Sasuke I was better then him and of course being the teme he is he tried to be better than me but failed badly"

"Sasuke is this true?" asked Kakashi

"Even if it is why do you care" Sasuke said

"Because like it or not were comrades and I care about your well being" Sasuke just gave him his signature glare "Alright now time for training"

"Forget" Sasuke said "I'm out of here" Sasuke then left the training field

"Kakashi-sensei aren't you gonna go after him?" Sakura asked

"Later. I think he just needs some time to cool down. but we will start the training with out him"

"Ha great he would of gotten in the way anyway haha"

**Uchiha mansion**

Sasuke was in his room where they were many ninja weapons maybe even more than Tenten. He was on his bed with a kunai doing the kunai game of course he still was failing and he had even more cuts then before at the training field

then out of nowhere Kakashi was at the window of course Sasuke didn't notice him "really Sasuke your still on this" Kakashi said. scaring the Uchiha a little causing the kunai to leave a huge scar on his ring finger

"Damn it Kakashi" Sasuke said "what are you even doing here? this is my house so get out" Sasuke got up and closed the window causing Kakashi to fall but seconds later he reappeared in the middle of Sasuke's room

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Kakashi said this once again scared the Uchiha and gave him another huge scar on his index finger

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked in a irritated tone

"I only wanna talk to you"

"You have no autorization being in my house"

"Oh really well this paper signed by the third hokage says other wise" Kakashi said smiling under his mask. Sasuke grabbed the paper and started reading it. After reading it Sasuke looked annoyed

"I don't care about some stupid paper get out of my house! NOW!"

"i'll leave once you answer my question. Why do you keep playing this game?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTION LEAVE NOW!"

"Not until you answer my question"

"NO LEAVE NOW!"

"Answer my question and i'll leave"

"NO!"

"Just answer it"

"FINE! YOU WANT AN ANSWER! HERE IT IS!" there were tears forming in Sasuke's eyes "I HAVE TO BE BETTER THAN NARUTO! I HAVE TO BE BETTER THAN EVERYONE! THAT WAY I CAN IMPRESS THEM! I CAN IMPRESS MY PARENTS!"

This shocked Kakashi then Kakashi saw something he never thought he see in a million years

Sasuke was crying "I just wish they were still here so I can see how proud they were of me. There you got your answer now leave" Sasuke really wanted Kakashi to leave because he didn't want him to see him crying

but instead of leaving Kakashi hugged Sasuke "Sasuke your parents are proud of you there watching you from up there. And there are others that ar proud of your hard work to. Naruto, Sakura, even me" Kakashi felt the Uchiha calmed down a bit he wasn't crying anymore but he was breating heavily into Kakashi's shoulder "Sasuke the reason I didn't want you playing that stupid game was because I know your parents wouldn't want you to

Then came another thing Kakashi didn't see coming Sasuke hugged him "Thank you Kakashi" Sasuke was crying again but they were tears of joy this time

Kakashi smiled under his mask "your quite welcome"

**The End**


End file.
